<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>musical preference by sourcheeks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910433">musical preference</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcheeks/pseuds/sourcheeks'>sourcheeks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drinking, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcheeks/pseuds/sourcheeks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Of course you don’t like country.”</p><p>“I never said that,” Klaus replied diplomatically, even though it was true.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>musical preference</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What is this, anyways?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm…” Dave leaned over to turn up the radio a little. “Tim McGraw.” He looked up at Klaus with the broad, easy smile he got when he was drunk. “Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> you don’t like country.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said that,” Klaus replied diplomatically, even though it was true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mon." Dave took another pull off the bottle they'd been passing between them and stood, holding a hand out to Klaus. "C'mon, man. Dance with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus laughed, taking Dave's hands and pulling himself up. He wrapped his arms around Dave's neck and Dave wrapped his arms around Klaus's waist, giggling against his jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This song reminds me of you," Dave told him, and as cheesy as it was it made Klaus smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave nodded, pressing a kiss to Klaus's collarbone. "She said 'I bet you don't remember me,'" he crooned along to the radio. "And I said 'Only every other memory.'"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sap." Klaus ran his hands through Dave's hair, kissed his boyfriend's temple. "Kiss me about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave obliged happily, pulling Klaus into a kiss and pushing him back onto the bed. Klaus laughed, grabbing Dave's shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi." Dave smiled down at Klaus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi." Klaus smiled up at Dave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Dave was kissing him again and pushing up his skirt, and Klaus thought that maybe he actually did like country music after all. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the song on the radio is tim mcgraws "something like that" and in a fair and just world it'd be up there with strawberry blonde on the gay yearning playlist bingo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>